This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 1. This project is a general survey of the spiders and beetles found in two areas of the Fort Pierre National Grassland (FPNG). Using a variety of sampling techniques, including pitfall trapping, litter sampling, Berlese funnels, sweep netting, and hand-collecting, the goal of the project is to document the spider fauna of the FPNG. The collected specimens will be used to create high quality images of each species that can be used for species identification of the common and unusual spiders found. The purpose is to produce a small handbook or field guide for the general public. 2. The beetle and spider faunas of South Dakota prairies are virtually unknown. This project uses pitfall traps and sweep nets to sample the spider and beetle faunas in a 22 hectare pristine prairie remnant (virgin soil, rare specialist plants present) and an 18 hectare former CRP plot of restored prairie. 3. The South Dakota Spider Survey (SDSS) has been established to document the spider fauna of South Dakota. Spiders are important predators that can affect nutrient cycling and ecosystem dynamics. Thus, identifying the spider fauna of the state is important for a better understanding of the conservation and biodiversity of the state. Dr. Patrick hosted a fellow from Mt. Marty College during the summer of 2010.